cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maelstrom Vortex
|allianceseniority = 6/22/2008 |team = Red |teamseniority = |statisticsdate = 8/24/2010 |soldiers = 8,247 |soldiereff = 13,520 |density = |litrate = 100.00 |religion = Christianity |casualties = 1,411,819 |attacking = 611,712 |defending = 800,107 |casualtyrank = 1,700 |currency = Dollar |infra = 4,999.99 |tech = 500.22 |nationstrength = 36,141.887 |rank = 4,727 |efficiency = 31.02 |landarea = |environment = |envnum = |defcon = |mode = |state = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Maelstrom Vortex is the ruler of the nation of Dragonisia, a member of the New Pacific Order, a present member of the Star Guard and former Researcher and member of the Tech and Diplomatic Corps. He is an Armageddon Veteran. Dragonisia Dragonisia is a medium sized, highly developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Mixed ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Dragonisia work diligently to produce Lumber and Coal as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Dragonisia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Dragonisia allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Dragonisia believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizen's right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Dragonisia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Inception to CN Maelstrom Vortex joined Cybernations in June 2008, and made his decision to apply to the New Pacific Order on 18 June. Reflecting on this decision, he says that he "selected NPO based on its incredible efficiency and organization despite its size". In his original application, he stated: One contemporary member of the Order stated on his application that "he seems to have Pacifican blood coursing through his veins", after he gave an eloquent and Francoist description of the organization of Pacifica: Despite initial questions raised over wars in which Dragonisia was involved, Maelstrom was able to rapidly dispel concerns, and commented that "the conceptualizer choses his own results by action and capabilities". His application was approved on 21 June by Comrade Ash. New Pacific Order As a member of the New Pacific Order, Maelstrom Vortex has been active in a variety of fields. Of these, he has stated: As a Procurer for the Pacifican Tech Corps, Maelstrom provided a significant contribution to the effort of rebuilding the Order after Armageddon. Presently, he is an Observer in the Star Guard, and has responsibility for maintaining the Star's south-eastern arm, issuing instructions for nations to move their capital to correspond to the shape of the Star. Friendship and Camaraderie In his time in the Order, Maelstrom has made a great deal of friends. He feels that two people in particular stand out as his comrades, Zblueblur0 and Navblue. For Maelstrom, Zblueblur0 has been the most influential of his friends in the Order, due to his strength as a team player and their powerful relationship together. However, Navlue has guided him in the times that he has "been a bit wayward" through his use of logical reasoning, a key motivator for Maelstrom. Future Aspirations Maelstrom cannot see himself leaving the Order, and looks forward to a long and prosperous future in Pacifica. He has stated: Professions Past and Present Star Guard The endeavours to maintain Franco's Star on Pacifica's map. Franco's Star is a shining symbol of Pacifican culture and unity throughout the world. The Star Guard is led by the Astronomer and staffed by Observers. Diplomatic Corps From 17 December 2008 to mid-January 2009 Maelstrom was Imperial Ambassador to the Christian Coalition of Countries, where he played an important role in supervising the maintenance of relations and updating the Order on the CCC's status. He was subsequently Analyst for the Aqua Sphere, responsible for monitoring and analysing the politics of the sphere. Awards and Medals War History Maelstrom has had a storied career in the Pacifican military, serving in seven separate conflicts, including the Armageddon War, the DH-NPO War and most recently the Fark-NPO War. The nation of Dragonisia has, as of December 26, 2011, been involved in 65 wars, most of which occurred during Armageddon. In Armageddon, Maelstrom's nation took nine nuclear strikes and was reduced to ZI. Regarding his participation, he has said that his most memorable experience in the Order was "bleeding in Karma. You have not committed to a cause until you have seriously shed blood for it". Since May 2010 he has been a member of the Horsemen 2.0 squad. Category:Individuals Category:People of the New Pacific Order